Brandon Family otro amor amor prohibido
by Scarlett-Roberts
Summary: Mary Elizabeth Fuller, es una chica con el don de ver el futuro, ella es la hija adoptiva de Andrea Fuller, pero es tambien Hija biologica de la hija de la sobrina de Alice, ella va le va a cambiar la vida un trabajo que acepta a manos de vampiros
1. Chapter 1

Mama ya vengo voy a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena.- le dije a mi madre adoptiva antes de pasar por la puerta, Andrea la quiero como si fuera mi propia madre pero la verdad, aceptando la realidad, no tenia muchos ingresos como para mantenerme.

Ok Mary Elizabeth, por favor y si puedes compra el paquete de spaghetti que te dije…..-Andrea era en si la persona en la que mas confiaba, siempre me gusto su tono de voz, cuando habla siempre con una voz algo grave pero alegre aunque es tuviera en penumbras y fuera su peor día.

Lo Haré!.- me despedí y cerré la puerta.

Para ser una Fuller era algo… extraña en cierto sentido. Tengo un poder, o algo por el estilo. Los llamo "La Ruina de mi vida", por que al parecer podía ver el futuro de los demás, el de mi madre e incluso el mió, nunca le dije esto a mi madre pero hace 3 años tuve que hacerlo. A mis 15 años de edad, era alguien muy, liberal, iba a fiestas, salía hasta tarde y bebía bebidas alcohólicas, esa etapa de mi vida acabo cuando tuve la visión de que iba a consumir drogas, un tipo me iba a violar, y tal vez moriría por un accidente cuando los policías vinieran (y vinieron) entrara en el carro de mi violador y este fuera atropellado. Salí inmediato de esa locura, a la mañana siguiente, Jason Evans, el que veía en mi visión murió a causa de un choque de autos. Mi madre agradeció esos dones que tengo, no supuse, que mi madre quería que yo viera algo, que esta ganara un nuevo trabajo, que ganáramos la lotería o algo, por eso cree que mis dones solo sirven para ver lo malo que va a pasar pero nunca lo bueno.

Lo siento señorita pero no alcanza para comprar todo esto.- la cajera al ver que aunque llevaba muy poco tendría que dejar algo, pensaría que soy una chica que no tiene sustento ni para su comida?.

Ok no llevare la Pepsi

Esta bien 6,86

Gracias

De camino a mi casa vi un periódico en el piso que decía, "Se necesita asistente, Dirección Oficina 3 diagonal al Instituto Forks, se paga 1,300 dólares quincenal". Me quede con la boca abierta al ver la suma de dinero que estaban dando por solo ser un simple asistente, no lo pensé dos ves y tome el papel con la información y dirección sin pensarlo dos veces. Regrese a la casa corriendo, deje las pastas y el pan encima de la mesa y le dije a mi madre acerca de este trabajo que andaban buscando y lo muy bien que están pagando.

Pero Mary esta segura? Y el Instituto?

Estaré bien mama el instituto diagonal a la oficina!

Ok pero ten cuidado, no sabes con que tipo de personas tratas

Y que pueden hacerme? Morderme?

Jaja! Que graciosa.- Andrea hizo esa risita que tienes cuando quieres de verdad reírte pero no puedes.

Siempre lo eh sido.- le hice una media sonrisa y con mi típica mirada de "yo no fui" hacia arriba.

Estaba haciendo mis tareas para el instituto, Algebra, Literatura y Biología, nunca se me hizo difícil con algebra, algunos decían que tenia un don para las matemáticas. Estaba haciendo la de Biología, los grupos sanguíneos, de verdad a mi no me importaba mucho si era de la O Negativo o O Positivo, aunque soy positiva, de verdad que biología era la materia que mas detestaba. Cuando estaba leyendo un contenido acerca de la Herencia del Factor Rh, cuando me percate de la hoja de la dirección de trabajo, viendo cada palabra, comencé a tener mis visiones. Me veía alterada por algo, le gritaba a alguien, a un chico, pálido como la cal, cabellos negros acomodados en una forma como si fuera rockero, su mirada de negros oscuro como carbon me dio pavor, me agarraba del cuello en ademán de asfixiarme, vi como sus dientes iban directo a mi cuello. Mi visión termino y yo quede temblando, sera acaso algo que me decía que no debía ir a ese sitio a buscar trabajo, no lo sabia, la visión era sacada de una pesadilla no entendía que quería significar ese chico, me acorde de las palabras que le dije a mi madre esa tarde, qye me podían hacer? Morderme?, pensé durante un buen rato. Tendria algo que ver esa vision con lo que le dije a mi madre? no vi mucho en la vision pero, el chico parecia que queria comerme, me recorde de esas peliculas de vampiros de ahora, siempre eran asi, "no sabia" que me deparara pero tenia que estar atenta mañana


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Nuevo trabajo/Un Nuevo Enemigo**

Estaba almorzando sola en una de las mesas del centro del comedor. Estaba todavía preocupada acerca de esa visión pero tendría que ir a buscar ese trabajo. Mi Madre adoptiva somos iguales en algunas cosas, saber cuando hay peligro, ser siempre positivas y los ojos, raro que suene pero, mi madre biológica tenia los ojos azules claros, una nariz perfilada, como si fuera la de un italiano o un árabe, cabello marrón con reflejos naturales casi llegando al pelirrojo y la cara como la de un duendecillo, facciones muy finas con excepción de su nariz, que desgraciadamente, yo tuve que sacar. Andrea y yo tampoco somos muy distintas físicamente además de los ojos, tiene facciones como las mías, un poco gruesas pero delicadas, es mas baja que yo por 3 centímetros. Siempre me considere como un espécimen raro entre los niños de la casa Haylen Williams, para niños sin hogar, por que tenia algunos rasgos de mi madre biológica al igual que de mi madre adoptiva, mido 1,65 centímetros, mi cabello es como el de mi madre biológica, pero un poco mas pelirrojo, casi como naranja, mi piel es esta entre moreno hispano y blanco caucasico, ojos azules claros, y una figura de alguien que es bailarina, no tengo mucha cintura y tampoco mucho pecho, pero igual me podría considerar algo bonita. Mientras le daba vueltas a una manzana en mi bandeja, me preguntaba como me las iba ha hacer en el trabajo, sabia que tenia que cambiarme al salir de clases por una vestimenta mas adecuada, solo era asistente, pero no sabia de que, también mi visión, aquel chico de peinado rockero hacia abajo con flequillo, ojos negros como el carbón, y blanco como la nieve. Sabia que era algo no común, nadie ataca a una persona tratando de morder su cuello, al menos que seas Drácula o Hannibal Lector. Si, algo estilo película de terror, como todo en mi vida, no es que me den miedo, pero es que es asombrosa la igualdad entre esas películas y mi vida. A los 16 me desarrolle por primera vez, en las duchas, pero a diferencia de Carrie no descubrí que tenia telequinesis, ya me sabia mi poder desde los 5 años. Sonó el timbre fui a clase de Castellano, saque un excelente 10, salimos y cuando pude me puse mis mejores jeans, unos converse negros con rojos que tengo guardados para ocasiones especiales, una gabardina negra, y una clusa blanca, me acomode dos mechones de mi cabello hacia atrás para que se me viera la cara, el perfume que me habia comprado mi madre de cumpleaños, no era algo costoso pero a mi me olía bien, fresa, mi fruta favorita además de la manzana. Cuando salí asegurándome de que tenia todo en orden, fui corriendo hacia la salida, las personas y cierto grupo que detestaba me estaban mirando con caras de asombrados cuando vieron mi vestimenta muy arreglada. Las que me miraban mas que era obvio que la curiosidad las comia por dentro, era un grupo de amigas, Joan Clusky, Alexa Rodriguez, Joyce Jackson y Melinda Wilburg, esta ultima le tenia algo de rencor, pero ahora veo que es mas miserable que yo, Melinda y yo eramos buenas amigas, llegamos a tal punto de amistad que éramos casi novias, en un buen decir de la palabra, pero ella conoció a Joan, y esta la convirtió en el monstruo que es ahora, una chica que lo que quiere es humillar a los demás.

Cruce la calle en diagonal para ir al edificio, no lo habia notado antes, aunque tenia unos colores algo, que a simple vista no se podía ignorar, naranja con azul era por fuera, cuando entre había una Señora de mediana edad escribiendo en un computador, Cabello negro con algunas canas.

- La puedo Ayudar?.- me pregunto cuando estaba distraída viendo unos cuadros de una ciudad italiana, decía Volterra.

- Ah? Oh si! Mmm…, busco a la oficina 3

- El Señor Clark esta ocupado ahora pero arriba esta su sobrino si quiere puede pasar, suba tercera puerta a la izquierda.- lo dijo como si fuera que su trabajo fuera un infierno, decir eso mismo todos los días.

- Ok Gracias.- lo dije y subí enseguida

Cuando vi la puerta, esta decía "John Clark, Detective", tenia panico al entrar las piernas me temblaban furiosamente, mi pobre corazon estaba latiendo mas deprisa y no sabia que hacer, asi que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente – Toc, Toc- toque la puerta y nadie atendio y trate de tocar otra vez y antes de tocar la puerta alguien abrio la puerta y dijo – Pasa- con una voz muy profunda y grave.

Pase con paso lento hacia la oficina, al entrar no vi a nadie, pero me quede boquiabierta al ver lo hermosa que estaba la oficina, en colores arena y blanco pintada, un escritorio de madera con la ultima cena gradaba en el centro. Un ambiente muy pacifico, la puerta se cerro detrás de mi con un golpe seco, un chico un poco mas alto que yo, cabellos arreglados hacia abajo con flequillo, ojos de un vivo escarlata y piel muy blanca, una mirada con odio, tenia los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión en su boca de disgusto, parecía joven, no era mucho mas mayor que yo, con cara redondeada, nariz recta y bajo ese suéter cuello de tortuga negro se le marcaban perfectamente sus abdominales, parecía el ser mas perfecto, un ángel sacado de tus pesadillas.

- Y Bien buscas trabajo?.- dijo con tono agresivo con su voz de soprano, algo grave pero parecía el canto del ángel de la muerte.

- S-s-si.- comencé a tartamudear, era difícil concentrarse con el tan cerca, aunque la distancia era la de un metro, me dejaba sin habla.

- Bueno si quieres ser mi asistente, vas a tendré que responderme algunas cosas. Que es lo mas extraño que as visto?.- dijo la pregunta como si fuera enserio aunque no lo creyera.

- Bueno una vez vi una cobra de dos cabezas

- Ok ok, eso es raro ahora una cosa mas. Tienes M-I-E-D-O.- mientras decia letra por letra la ultima palabra se acercaba mas a mi, llego al punto que sentí su respiración, muy fría, pero era agradable, sus ojos escarlata eran hipnotizantes, sentí que no me podía mover como si algo me sujetara al piso, una corriente eléctrica sentía por todo el cuerpo.

- N-n-n-n-no.- volvi a tartamudear esta ves por nerviosismo.

- Y Ahora?.- mostró sus brillantes dientes tan blancos como su piel y en un segundo sus ojos cambiaron de un vivo escarlata al negro carbón, me di cuenta de inmediato que mi ángel se convirtió en el demonio de mis visiones. Me agarro por el cuello apretándome con un poco de fuerza, me empujo contra la pared, no me podía mover, comenzó a pasear su cara sobre la mía, no hubo cambio en su expresión desde que lo conocí. Sentí que iba a ser mi fin, mi corazón latía con fuerza, acerco sus labios contra mi cuello, nunca sentí un tacto tan frió en mi vida, en una situación normal, me hubiera contraído por el frió, pero extrañamente no me podía mover, metió su mano bajo mi camisa, empezó a tocarme por mi abdomen, sentí un gran deseo de patearlo en su entrepierna. Al fina puso su boca cerca de mi cuello, sentí sus dientes fríos, por la superficie de mi garganta, me sentí cohibida, prácticamente violada, y ahora si, asustada.

No sabia cuando esto iba a terminar, sus manos se paseaban mas arriba, sus dientes tan bien, su mano libre me tenía por el cuello y sentí varias veces que me faltaba el aire. Cuando escuche abrirse la puerta iba a gritar, pero un nudo en la garganta no me dejaba hacerlo, me di cuenta al poco tiempo que estaba llorando.

- Denger déjala ya, se nota que nos va a serví de mucho.-la voz que escuche fue como la de esos actores que se creen muy sexys, grave y ronca, pero esta era mucho como casi la de un cantante de opera. No pude alcanzar a ver quien era hasta que Denger me soltó

- Ok John.- este contesto como si fuera un regaño, al parecer le gusto tenerme de esa forma

Me soltó y caí sentada al piso, me recosté de la pared para recuperar el aliento, me seque las lagrimas que ahora salían con mas fuerza, me puse una mano en el cuello y lo note extremadamente frió, me quede mirando desde el piso al que supuse era John Clark, el hombre tenia el mismo aspecto que su sobrino, pero este parecía en sus 30 o 40. Tenía la piel muy pálida, y a diferencia de su sobrino tiene los ojos como oro liquido, cabello rubio claro casi llegando al plateado, tenía un buen porte, y al parecer también buen cuerpo.

- Lo siento señorita, pero mi sobrino no sabe cuando parar, espero que lo perdone, me presento soy John Clark y usted es?.- me lo decía como que esperara que no lo iba a perdonar, tenia razón.

- Pero si no hice nada, mira que todavía sigue comple…..- no termino la frase por que su tio lo mando a callar.

- Mary Elizabeth Fuller, solo quisiera saber algo.-lo dije mientras me trataba de incorporar- ustedes quienes son y por que pusieron ese anuncio en el periodico!.- dije algo alterada que cuando termine de decir se me salio un grito ahogado. Me aclare la garganta varias veces

- Oh perdone lo mal educados que somos dejeme traerle agua.- dijo John con tono gentil.

- Yo ire por ella.- dijo Denger todavía con esa expresión de odio y mirándome como si hubiera matado a alguien.

- Ok.- dije John y Denger se fue en un segundo

- Mis respuestas?.- dije a John mientras distraído miraba la puerta por donde acababa de salir su sobrino.

- Oh mil disculpas, bueno no se por donde podría empezar…..

- Lo mas importante, que son ustedes?

- Somos un mito en las leyendas, somos vampiros.- dijo con tono precavido, puso cara del que espera de que alguien se asuste con lo que acabo de decir.

- Aja, muy bien vampiros, ahora por que necesitan a humanos como asistentes?.- John al ver que no tenía miedo le brillo el semblante y con gran sonrisa me dijo.

- Necesitamos a una persona que este tan desesperada como tu por el dinero, y ademas alguien que nos investigue sobre los casos todavía no ocurridos

- Todavía no Ocurridos?

- Mira te diré como comenzó esto.-comenzó a pasear por la oficina como si fuera un narrador de una obra de teatro- Denger y yo somos uno de los vampiros mas viejos que hay, venimos del clan de los Vulturi, un Aquelarre que vive en Volterra Italia, no aguante mas la forma de castigar de los Vulturi y me vine a America, conocia a Denger de hace tiempo, era guardia de los Vulturi, pero muy irresponsable y anárquico, se unio a mi para forma este pequeño aquelarre, nuestro trabajo es matar a los vampiros que se pasen por esta zona de Washington, no podemos darnos el lujo de que haya cacería por aquí, ya los humanos se asesina entre ellos mismo para que los vampiros también maten, tu trabajo será ver cuando venga un vampiro hacia Forks para que acompañes a Denger y le digas por donde esta, este lo podrá detener por palabras o lo mas seguro, por masacre.

- Ok… una pregunta mas….

- Esta bien

- Como supo acerca de mi poder?

- Tengo una especia de "don" que me deja saber que poderes tienen los demás, mi viejo amigo Eleazar también tiene este mismo poder

- Oiga se que sonare de lo mas tranquila pero a mi ya no me sorprende las cosas… hace mucho tiempo que la emocion por algo nuevo me haga efecto, pero seguro que comenzare mañan después de clases, no es asi o me equivoco?

- Tienes razón te lo iba a decir en lo que te fueras

- Aquí esta el agua.- Denger entro por la puerta con esa misma expresión suya, es que nunca iba a estar feliz?

- Gracias.- mire a Denger mientras me tomaba el agua, me parecio la persona vampiro, o ser mas odioso en el mundo

- No Logro entenderlo.- dijo Denger con ademan de estar confundido y molesto

- Que no entiendes?.- le conteste

- No sientes miedo? Acaso no te asustes ni un poquito?

- La verdad es que ya lo veía venir, pero no reaccione rápido, puedo ver el futuro y cosas asi… y por cierto tu que me hiciste que dejaste inmóvil!.- le exclame

- Al igual que mi padre tengo un don.- lo dijo como si fuera el mejor don del mundo.- puedo inmovilizar a las personas con mi mente, si John no entra posiblemente habías sido victima de acoso sexual por un vampiro, lastima que no lo puedas denunciar, te creerían loca!.- las palabras de Denger me hicieron que sintiera furia por dentro, habia estudiado hace varios años sobre vampiros y la verdad, me di cuenta que solo Drácula y John Clark eran caballerosos.

- Mmm… oK, no sabia que habían vampiros imbeciles.- al decir esto escuche a John en otra parte haciendo un sonido como de una risita ahogada

- Eres solo una niña, si ya vistes todo con tus "visiones" puedes irte no?.- al pronunciar visiones hizo una mueca de desagrado como si fuera a vomitar, de verdad no lo entendía pero me hizo sentir mas furioso, asenti con la cabeza le di las gracias a John por aceptarme y me fui.

Pasando por el vestíbulo me vi en el espejo, tenia el pelo todo alborotado, la camisa fuera de su lugar. Parecía haber salido de un boulevard, me acomode el cabello con las manos y Sali corriendo hacia mi auto, La LEVINSKY: Cadillac 77 Coupé algo obsoleto, pero por lo menos andaba, eso para mi cuenta mucho, de color rojo con negro, el cuero es color arena, algo desgastado.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuimos/Venimos

Tuve que concentrarme toda la semana, pensar en mis estudios, en los vampiros, y tratar de por lo menos aguantar a Denger cada vez que iba a trabajar, no se si lo podía llamar trabajo era mas como una obligación o un deber que solo trabajar, en la semana tuve 5 visiones de 9 vampiros que venían, nómadas, siempre tenia que acompañar a Denger para "protegerlo", de los 9 vampiros 4 fueron los que acataron las ordenes de Denger, los otros 5 tuvo que destruirlos, la manera en que acababa con los vampiros era extremadamente mas interesante cuando lo veías en persona que en visiones, aunque el sonido de sus partes al ser arrancadas fuera insoportable, era como, ver una película de terror en vivo, la relación entre Denger y yo de compañeros, no cambiaba mucho, siempre que iba con el hacia ademán de decir que su poder es fantástico. A veces me hartaba la manera de actuar de el, pero por lo menos era mucho mejor que no me hablara a que estuviera tratando de tener una conversación. De vez en cuando le urgía por saber si tenia miedo, me inmovilizada y empezaba a jugar conmigo como si fuera yo un ratón y el un gato, John me dijo que su poder actuaba de forma física, que de verdad creaba una corriente eléctrica que te inmovilizaba el cuerpo, me dijo que una vez oyó hablar acerca de una vampiro súper poderosa, podía crear campos de fuerza o algo por el estilo, y los vampiros con poderes que atacaban en la mente no podían hacerle efecto a ninguno que estuviera dentro de ese campo, me preguntaba como seria tener algo asi, solo tenia una palabra para eso, asombroso.

En mi casa mi madre estaba feliz acerca de ese trabajo de medio tiempo que me conseguí, ella trabajaba como enfermera en el hospital de Forks, ella sabia que no ganaba mas dinero que yo, pero la complacía saber que por lo menos estaba bien del todo en mi nuevo trabajo y que no interfería en mis estudios.

Llegando al colegio, estaciones mi "nuevo" La LEVINSKY: Cadillac 77 Coupé, le hice trabajo completo, latoneria, pintura, carrocería, y el cuero de los asientos se lo cambie por un negro intenso, mucho mejores que los anteriores. Al parecer mi vida estaba de por si equilibrada. Cuando estacione el auto, todos los alumnos alrededor se me quedaron viendo como si hubieran visto a Scarlett Johansson del auto. Me senti algo extraña. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención, mi grupo estrella me miraba con recelo de que tenia auto y estas siempre iban en la Van de Alexa, vi como Melinda se me acercaba para decirme algo asi que me detuve un momento para ver si esta venia hacia mi….

- Hola Lizzie!.- dijo mi nombre como siempre me llamaba cuando eramos amigas inseparables

- Hola Mel!

- Bonito auto.- dijo esta señalando con la cabeza y diciendo como el que no quiere la cosa

- Si ayer lo mande a arreglar en la Push

- Hay taller en La Push?

- En la reserva hay un chico que le hice un favor, me debía una.

- A ok

- Bueno tengo que entrar en clases

- Si yo también, bueno adiós!

- Adiós Mel!

Mi día transcurrió en el instituto de lo más normal, en deportes no era una estrella pero si sabía como destacarme. Había un chico, Collin Dawson, se le conocía por ser el popular de la escuela, no se si el había visto mi auto esta mañana pero paso todo el tiempo tratando de llamar mi atención, tanto que en una de esas Joan me lanzo un papel, que aunque ya supiera que dijera, me hizo sentirme mal. Las palabras de Joan eran claras y exactas.

**"Oye yo no se que tendrás tu con Collin pero si piensas que siente algo por ti mejor piénsalo dos veces niña incrédula"**

Después de todo el estrés de el instituto me dirigí hacia la oficina 3 otra vez, no me extraño mucho que cuando entrara no hubiera nadie, y no es por mis visiones si no por que siempre llegaban una hora o mas tarde, cerré la puerta, y me senté a esperar, mientras pasaba el tiempo, me quite la gabardina que siempre llevaba, era casi llegando a invierno pero la calefacción de la oficina era muy fuerte, sabia que no debía traer mucha ropa encima por eso siempre traía una camisa de manga muy corta y mis jeans mas frescos con unos zapatos Niké que me había comprado.

Me dedique a echarle unas miradas a los diplomas que estaban allí, Unos eran por Abogado, y otros por Militar, uno que otro de Literatura y unos que me dieron mucha gracia, Medico, un vampiro medico, es como un diabético en una tienda de dulces, ambos quieren probar un poco, pero saben que no pueden, estaban tan distraída que apenas me di cuenta que alguien paso por la puerta. Cuando me voltee vi que era Denger Lambert, sin camisa, el pantalón rasgado y sin zapatos… me pregunte en que problema se había metido, y también en dedicarle una mirada a su cuerpo majestuoso, que aunque lo odie con toda mi alma, había que admitir que todavía seguía siendo el ángel de mis pesadillas.

- Dios Denger ponte una camisa.- dije esto mientras voltee la cara sonrojada, uno de mis mayores defectos, me sonrojaba con facilidad

- Perdona por obstruir tu vista Elizabeth.- cuando dijo esto puso su mano su abdomen como si estuviera diciendo que tiene el mejor cuerpo, nunca iba a cambiar.

- Ja! Pero es que no puedes pasar un minuto sin…-le musite mientras me volteaba para verlo y me detuve por que tuve la visión de unos vampiros, que estaban por las cercanías del bosque, estaban de caza pero no sabia de que.

- Que pasa? Te deje atonita?.- lo dijo con su misma cara seria pero se dio cuenta que no era el que distraía mi atención.

- Vampiros…-Veía las imágenes claras, 5 o 6 vampiros, y algo con forma de lobo creo, también veía una niña

- Donde?

- En el bosque vamos antes de que hagan algo malo!

Fuimos en su auto al bosque, y llego un momento en que el me tuvo que cargar en su espalda y fue corriendo a toda velocidad, llegamos a una parte muy alejada de la carretera, Denger olía por todas partes y decía que se acercaban mas y mas me escondí en unos matorrales por que sabia que de aquí en adelante el asunto es de Denger. Llegaron al pequeño claro 6 vampiros y un lobo gigantesco, John me había dicho que un aquelarre de por aquí tenia tratos con los lobos, pero nunca me aseguro si eran buenos o malos.

- Carlisle?- dijo Denger como si conociera al vampiro que cruzo primero aquel umbral de luz

- Hola Denger, y que te trae por aquí? Hay algunos vampiros nómadas por aquí?

- No es que… mi asistente me dijo que vio unos vampiros venir por aquí, pero creo… creo que eran ustedes

- Edward, como estas?.- Denger se dirigio a un vampiro mas joven, sus cabellos eran casi como mi color, pero un poco mas oscuros, me quede algo pasmada, aunque no era de sorpresa pero los vampiros son demasiado bellos, como si fueran dioses asesinos.

- De caza, ya terminamos.- musito este casi al mismo tiempo que Denger termino de hablar, fue como si hubiera sabido lo que iba a decir.

- Hola Denger.- Dijo una vampiro, era en si como todos extremadamente bella, su pelo color caramelo me hizo acordar a mi madre, su cara parece como un corazón, eso creo… si como un corazón mas redondeado, en su cara se le hacían hoyuelos, era la versión "viviente" de la maternidad.

- Hola Esme! O tambien ustedes, hola Alice!, hola Bella!- saludo a los vampiros como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, no sabia si salir de mi escondite pero se mostraban amables, asi que Sali y mostre mi rostro

- Hola Denger!, y quien es tu deliciosa amiga.- dijo en tono de broma la mas bajita, facciones muy finas, y su cabello, con las puntas separadas

- Se llama Mary Elizabeth, no es amiga mia solo mi asistente y juguete personal.- cuando dijo esto ultimo se rio con ganas… odiaba que se refiriera a mi de esa forma

- Que pasa mi amor?.- una de las vampiro, creo que Bella, le estaba hablando a su pareja, era obvio la cercanía, su pareja me estaba mirando con gran interés no sabia por que

- Es Mary Elizabeth.- musito edward

- Lizzie.- musite

- Lizzie, no se pero no logro escuchar sus pensamientos

- Creo que Bella no es tan única como suponíamos.- todos esos vampiros se me quedaron mirándome como si tuviera puesto encima un letrero que diga fenómeno para vampiros con luces de neon

- Denger tu dijiste que tu asistente te dirigió hacia aquí? Como hizo eso si es humana?.- dijo un vampiro alto con los cabellos color caramelo y musculoso

- Jasper, ella tiene un poder extraordinario, como el de tu compañera, puede ver sucesos que no han ocurrido.

- Ok ya veo Denger, gracias

- No Hay de que Jasper

- Denger podrías llevar a tu… asistente a nuestra casa para que pueda realizar estudios acerca de su don?.- dijo Carlisle y para mis adentros pensé, genial iba a ser un conejillo de indias, y también que iba a tener la oportunidad de conocer otro tipo de vampiros

- Oigan y el lobo y la niña?

- Estan mas atrás… pero si ellos nunca se presentaron aquí, como pudistes verlos en tus visiones?.- me pregunto atonita Alice, no sabia que fuera tan unica en ese sentido de la palabra

- Bueno los vi, solo eso

- Pero Pero….

- Alice creo que ella si los puede ver por que todavía es humana.-contesto Carlisle

- Alice, no seas asi, por que ella puede verlos y tu no, no significa que no seas especial.- musito por lo bajo Edward pero suficientemente alto como para que yo lo escuchara, senti que Alice no me apreciaba tanto como los demás miembros de su familia.

- Denger creo que es hora de irnos….- le dije a Denger que todavía seguía mirándome a mi y a Alice como si encontrara algo parecido en nosotras

- Si creo que ya es hora, venimos en otra ocasión Carlisle.- Dijo Denger

Ya lo creo, si puedes me les das mis saludos y de parte de toda mi familia a John si puedes?

Claro que puedo.- dijo Denger

Nos fuimos del claro, algo que me encantaba de conocer vampiros era la velocidad, cuando andaba en la espalda de Denger me sentía como si volara, y para ser un vampiro de 812 años, seguía corriendo muy rápido.

Llegamos en su auto a mi casa, mi madre debía estar preocupada, era muy tarde para lo que debia estar haciendo, y ademas mi madre siempre habia sido prejuiciosa respecto a quien me iba a traer, y Denger no tenia el atuendo necesario para que mi mama no crea que es un vago.

Mi madre debe creer que tuve algo contigo.- le musite

Baja ya.- sus facciones mostraban desagrado u odio, como siempre pero era diferente como siempre lo veia

Ok, Buenas noches Dengue.- odiaba que lo llamara asi pero era mi pequeña venganza por que me llamara su Juguete personal.

Baje del carro y cuando cerre la puerta el auto arranco en un parpadeo, me fije a cuanta velocidad iba su BMW Z4 Roadster 2.0i, un auto veloz buen diseño y confortable, demonios como me gustaba su auto!. Mi madre esperaba impaciente en la puerta, mientras iba con paso rapido, esta me siguió con los ojos y cuando estaba subiendo por las escaleras me pregunto.

Quien era ese chico?.- la pregunta del millón de dólares, mi madre no desconfiaba de mi pero si de los demás, la había cuidado a ella por mucho tiempo, yo hacia el desayuno almuerzo y cena. Cuando ella enfermaba iba a la farmacia a buscar sus medicinas y demas, no tenia razones para pensar que había tenido algo con aquel muchacho sin camisa, pero tenia razones para opinar que yo sentía algo por el

Sobrino del señor Clark.- le respondí con indiferencia

Y a tu auto que le paso?.- se me habia olvidado!, mi auto, fue bueno del señor Clark que lo llevara a su mansión, por que creo que casa no se le puede llamar, tenia 3 pisos, un comedor y una cocina que abarcaba la mitad del primer piso, segundo piso eran cuartos, y todos con cama, aunque era algo ridiculo pero ellos decian que los venian a visitar humanos de vez en cuando, y el 3 era un salon, con un piano de cola, un televisor de plasma de 36 pulgadas, y varios sofas, una mesa de pool y varias pinturas que habia creado John en su tiempo libre

Esta aparcado en la casa del señor Clark madre, algo mas?

No por ahora, que descanses.- mi madre pensaba que le ocultaba algo, pero la verdad, es que no quería contarle acerca de ese mundo, ella sabe mejor que nadie que yo no soy de sorpresas, pero nunca imagine que mi vida la vería rodeada de vampiros, los seres que admiraba desde que vi _Nosferatu_, y leí _El Drácula de Bram Stoker._

Igual tu mama

Mientras dormía, no se si era un sueño o una visión, pero me vi como Alice, la pequeña vampiro, quería matar a otra persona, o eso era lo que creía, en un momento dado, vi que era Denger, pero no era el mismo, tenia una sonrisa maligna, algo no común en el, el vampiro la ataco y esta trato de defenderse, no lo entendía muy bien, pero Denger en mi sueño parecía feliz, mas de lo debido, mi atención fue captada y pude divisar a otro Denger no muy lejos del sitio, tenia un cuerpo en sus manos, vi su cara de preocupación, con los mismos ojos entrecerrados pero con tristeza, una tristeza muy difícil de describir, el cuerpo ensangrentado no me costo mucho descifrar cual era. Era yo sin vida en los brazos de Denger….


End file.
